


Attractiveness App Kinkmeme

by SparrowWitch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowWitch/pseuds/SparrowWitch
Summary: Summary from 2012:This was for a kinkmeme. I thought it seemed cool. Probably not the best. But I haven't edited it at all. And wrote it in about 10 mins... :PSummary from 2017 (when uploaded to AO3):John downloads an app that rates how attractive you are based on your name, but will Sherlock win this competition?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually first published July 9th, 2012 on my fanfiction.net account.  
> I uploaded it here on March 24th, 2017.  
> I might rewrite it so it's better in the future but for now here it is...
> 
> Author's Notes from 2012: For a kinkmeme. Except it's terrible... Please forgive me sufferdarc. Please.

John looked through the app store. Harry had given him a new phone because he wasn't "up to date". He wasn't quite sure how to work the thing, but he found the most popular section. John figured that if everyone else likes it, he would too. He found the free section, because money was tight at the moment.

He looked at the bestseller "How Sexy R U?" He clicked on it. The summary gave him a bit more info.

"Dis app will tell u how sxc u r. DOWNLOAD IT!" John decided, since it was free, he would download it. He put in his password "JohnAfghanistanSherlock5". The app downloaded quickly and John opened it. All he had to do was enter his name and it would tell him his "attraction level". He did a mental shrug and typed in "John", 10% Attraction Level. Hm… He could do better than that, "John Watson", 43% Attraction Level. Maybe if he… "John Hamish Watson", 93% Attraction Level. John smiled. He was still attractive. Well, it was just an ap- no. He was still attractive.

"Hey Sherlock! Look at this!" Sherlock turned around on the couch and John showed him the phone screen. "93% Attraction Level. Beat that." John sat back with crossed arms, confident he wouldn't be trumped. Sherlock smirked as he entered his name "Sherlock Holmes".

"I did." Sherlock handed John the phone back and lay back, smirking. John stared in disbelief. 99%! How was that even possible.

"Oh wait. Let me add my middle name." Sherlock took the phone back and entered something.

"What is your middle name?" John asked. He'd always been curious.

"The missing 1%." Sherlock showed the phone. A full 100%. How was that even possible. John took the phone back.

"I'll try it again." This time John entered, John Hamish Holmes. 100%.

"That's it. There's nothing for it. We'll have to get married." 

Sherlock stared in disbelief. "On what grounds?"

"It means I get 100% Attraction Level." John explained, he then leant forward and planted a kiss on Sherlock's mouth.

"We can't get married without having sex." Sherlock explained with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I concede." John said as he started working his way up Sherlock's neck. He left long, sloppy bite marks on every inch of flesh. Finally his lips met Sherlock's and they began the start of a fantastic evening and, eventually, betrothal.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my sins


End file.
